


Closer

by ElfyDwarf



Series: Gallavich Prompts & One Shots [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dry Humping, Facial, Kissing, M/M, Manhandling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, gagging, it's still a gag nonetheless, though the gag is light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfyDwarf/pseuds/ElfyDwarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey eats a granola bar and thinks there's some kind of aphrodisiac quality in hazelnuts - in other words, he becomes so insanely horny, he needs to fuck, now, and he can't work out why.</p><p>Filth. That's all it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Dont know why, just wanted to do this. It's utter tripe and filth and hell is awaiting me. I just wanted to write Mickey being gagged and held in a bow, like reigns, and Ian gladly giving him what he needs.

 

Mickey frowned and re-read the ingredients of his granola bar for the fifth time – it did not, in any way, contain anything that would be even mildly considered an aphrodisiac. He shifted on the dining chair again and spread his knees further apart, bracing his elbows while he re-read it, if only to focus on something other than the throbbing ache between his legs that had sprung to life for no apparent reason.

“Ah-ha, fuck, _hmm_ ,” Mickey hissed, bouncing his knees and blinking to really stare at the percentage of hazelnuts in what he just ate because God, did he _ache_. Were hazelnuts aphrodisiacs? “Gotta be somethin' in that thing,” he whispered. There had to be, surely, because though he was still prone to the odd impromptu boner, he was at an age where they were winding down to maybe one every month or so and they never, ever throbbed and pulsed like this. Never. His heart was racing and his pants were tight and he just wanted to hump against something, jerk off until he exploded. He'd tried Viagra once and even then it wasn't as consuming, this need to fuck something encasing him and making it hard for him to think about anything other than sex, sex, sex. So what had caused this sudden desire to be bent over, knees spread as far he can push them, ass up, face down, fucked until he can't breathe, like some damn animal?

Mickey kept shifting and fidgeting until he couldn't keep still for more than two seconds, shoving out of his seat to pace the kitchen while staring through the wrapper in his hand, barely even having the ability to focus on any of the information on it any more. His brain was fogging out and all that he could think, hear and want was sex. He put his hand down and dropped the wrapper idly and sought out his dick instead, squeezing it through the denim of his usually-loose jeans. _Goddamn_ , he was hard and his balls were tight and he'd not done a fucking thing. Groaning as he squeezed hard enough to feel a pinch of pain, so completely lost in his need and wondering if wanking in the kitchen was remotely acceptable, he failed to hear the door open and lock shut.

“Take a kick in the balls again?” Ian asked, wandering in with a dopey smile to place a bag on the counter, immediately putting a bottle of juice in the fridge and a can of coffee next to the kettle. “Who managed to get one in then, hm?”

“Ahh ha, nobody,” Mickey said thickly, his throat cloying and his voice barely there. Ian huffed a laugh and turned to lean on the counter, arms folded and that fucking grin on his face. It didn't take him very long to work out that Mickey wasn't in pain, he wasn't hurt, but that he was in discomfort and the smirk slowly dropped into an open-mouthed state of mild shock the longer he watched Mickey periodically squeezing himself through his jeans, shaking with the feeling it gave him, struggling to swallow.

“Where'd did this come from?” Ian said quietly, moving to take off his coat and kick his shoes somewhere.

Mickey coughed and shook his head, “From the great fuckin' beyond. Just... hit me, 'bout five minutes ago.”

Ian's brow flashed up a little as he started peeling off his shirt, rubbing down his chest with it absently, “No reason?”

“No reason,” Mickey conceded, drinking in the sight of Ian bare chested and stalking him, slowly walking across the kitchen to get into Mickey's personal space. “Aches, Ian, it really aches. Throbbin' like a punch to the face man, but so fuckin' _good_.”

Ian licked his lips and Mickey watched his chest begin to heave with his heavy panting as seeing Mickey so turned on and heavy with it was obviously effecting the ginger beast in the one way Mickey needed right now. “Jesus, Mick, your eyes are so blown out, your lips are bright red and your neck and cheeks are pink too... Sure you didn't take anythin'?”

“Man, I wish I could say I did!” Mickey whimpered, adding more pressure to his dick as Ian coming impossibly, and oh-so-slowly, closer to him was lighting him up all over. His presence usually did anyway, but now it was like Ian had been amped up by the fucking sun. Mickey could smell his warm skin like he was tasting it and whatever scent he'd put on was like a smack to the head, his mind singing the more he inhaled it through his flaring nose, and the sight of him was like he'd never really seen him before, not paid close enough attention, even though he always had. He knew every detail of that stunning boy in front of him, but right now, with his libido raging like a bull, it was like he had no idea of what Ian Gallagher was capable and he wanted nothing more than to relinquish control and let him do as he pleased, so dangerous and fucking beautiful he looked with his bitten lips and open wonder.

“What do you want me to do, Mick?” Ian asked softly, now in Mickey's personal space and filling the entire block with his aura. Mickey swallowed hard and felt himself got hot with the moan he burst with as Ian's hand curled around his nape and squeezed, fingers rubbing and digging in while his palm pressed. Fuck, he was going to burst and destroy the house.

“Let me use you for a bit,” Mickey sighed as Ian's other hand stroke his cheek and cupped his jaw, green eyes steadily losing the battle to stay bright as lust and want seeped in and tainted them with a blackness that Mickey's own were drowning in. Ian groaned and gave the slightest of nods as he pushed forward and offered his mouth, Mickey taking it without a thought as his hands flew up to cradle Ian's head while Ian used his strength and height to lift Mickey off the ground and haul him to the nearest wall and pin him there while Mickey clawed at him, pressed tight against his chest and licked into Ian's mouth like his tongue was searching out the meaning of life.

Mickey's hands moved of their own accord, scratching Ian's nape and scalp or pressing thumbs into the softness of his inner arms, while Ian took his weight and held him up with his huge hands cupping the meat of Mickey's backside; Mickey's legs locked around the backs of Ian's thighs and his hips rocked, not caring if his crotch met Ian's or not, he needed _something_ while he swallowed the desperate whines Ian was loosing on him.

“Nuh, couch,” Mickey breathed, pushing his shoulders against the wall to get them moving and thankfully, Ian was on form and locked Mickey in his arms, not breaking his consuming kissing as he walked through the space and sat down with Mickey straddling him. Mickey was shaking with how much this was effecting him, rolling hard against Ian's lap with his knees either side of him, elbows on the back of the couch with his chest in Ian's face and at the mercy of a biting, groaning mouth.

“You need some music with this?” Ian asked before he was hiking the tank off and licking Mickey's nipple like it was chocolate frosting on a spoon.

“Jesus fuck, no, no,” he panted, practically riding Ian into the couch, watching his flame haired guy lick and suck and bite everywhere he could get his mouth on, hands pawing Mickey's ass and lower back as he tried to keep him still. Seeing as it wasn't working at all and Mickey was steadily losing his shit, Ian set his hands on Mickey's hips and held him with a fierce grip, thrusting up as he pulled his partner down. “Ah, yes, Jesus, yea...”

“ _Mick_ , fuck, you're so hot like this. Needy, dirty little boy,” Ian grinned through his filthy panting and Mickey moaned at the sound, his ears drinking in the deep, raw tone that rumbled through Ian's chest to his. “Want me to fuck you?”

Mickey groaned and threw his head back, it's heavy weight nearly tipping him out of Ian's lap. “Yes,” he hissed, swinging back the other way to stare Ian down, hoping to fuck his face told him just how wound up and in need he was, how bad he wanted that.

Ian licked his own lip and grinned, fucking up against Mickey's ass a few times, “You desperate for it?”

“Fucker, don't do this to me, asshole, you can fuckin' well see how desperate I am,” Mickey huffed, grabbing one of those grounding hands and pressing the palm against his cock. Ian's eyes went massively wide and his mouth fell open, “See?” He didn't hide anything from Ian, not any more, and he certainly wasn't shy about what he wanted, never had been.

“Christ, you're so hard! Get up, get up! I'm gonna help you, promise,” Ian rushed, shoving Mickey up and away and then yanking him back by his belt only to start tearing at the thing to get his jeans off. “I'm gonna make you feel so good, fuck you so good, promise Mick.”

“I want you to ruin me, get this ache to fuck off, maybe even ream me so good I need gaggin',” Mickey said slowly, watching Ian's rapt concentration on his belt clasp evaporate when the words registered. Ian looked up and sagged with the growl he let out, standing quickly and again, hoisting Mickey up in the air to have him wrap his legs around his waist and kiss him deliciously as Ian tried to get them to their bedroom. He managed half way and lay Mickey on a set of a drawers, dry humping against him, biting his neck and making his dirty thug yell out in pleasure, scratching welts down Ian's sides as his head thunked off a radiator. He felt the sting but didn't make a move to highlight it, too busy pressing his cock against Ian's as his jeans were tugged down his legs; Ian got impatient and flipped him over, pulling the denim off and throwing it God knew where, instantly grumbling about _that ass_ and _it's mine_ as he pressed his crotch against it, Mickey laughing and groaning at the feel of Ian rock hard against him. He pushed his hips up and his ass out and spread his knees and Ian lost whatever scrap of control he had.

“Oh my fuckin' God, do you know how slutty you look right now? Like some dog in heat, just waitin' to be fucked,” Ian mumbled, stunned a little with how wanton Mickey was behaving. He couldn't help it, it was like something else was in control of his libido and he was disallowed to comment, let along try and take some control back. Rather than say he knew, Mickey pushed his ass out more and groaned into the wood of the drawers as he was humped and pawed and bitten. “Up.”

Again, Ian had him pinned against the wall, only now his boxers were off and Ian was as naked as he was, socks not an issue for now, biting his neck and grunting while Mickey whimpered and heaved in air, holding on to red hair as Ian fucked into the grip he had on the both of them, Mickey's cock damp and spitting with how fit to bursting it was. Ian didn't keep him there for very long, his own desire to ruin Mickey making him inpatient and in a growling spin of biting kisses, Mickey found his back forcing their bedroom door open and then he was sailing the short distance to the bed; he grinned as Ian kicked the door shut and prowled around the bed, picking up condoms and lube and a t-shirt as he went, and then he was on Mickey again, spreading his legs wide and rubbing his erection against his perineum and ass.

“Gimme the, _shit_ , stuff,” Mickey managed as Ian's cock head bumped and slicked up his asshole, the muscle twitching at the familiarity and Mickey's own body's answering cry at being so openly craved by the one he wanted.

“Finger yourself,” Ian said darkly, sitting back on his heels as Mickey caught his breath a little, watching while fisting his stupidly big cock.

“And you're callin' me a dirty boy?” Mickey remarked, doing as he was told, though it wasn't so much a command as a verbal expulsion of what he was thinking anyway. He got his fingers nice and wet and lay back with his feet in the air and his pelvis open; he wasted no fucking time, sinking two into his body as he was lax enough to take it, pumping them with a grunt which Ian replied to with a sighed curse.

“You fuckin' well are, Mick, look at you!” Ian whined, “You gotta know, it's taking everythin' I got in me to _not_ ram my dick in there right now. Only thing stoppin' me is that I'll hurt you.”

Mickey chuckled and pegged his prostate, head lolling back on the pillow, “You'll have to wait then.”

Ian didn't have to wait very long as he sweetly decided to help by adding two of his own fingers and between them, Mickey was a blubbering, sweating mess and stretched as much as his horny body would allow. His belly was wet and slick as he rolled onto his hands and knees, gripping the shelf above the bed when Ian told him to. The initial push of Ian's dick into his body was tight and it ached but good God, did it feel sublime. Mickey was grunting and swearing and moaning until Ian steadily bottomed out and held for all of two seconds before he started up a steady, sharp thrusting pace.

“Oh fuckin' God, Ian, fuck!” Mickey barked, dropping his head. Ian grunted something to Mickey's cursing and groaning, palming the swell of his ass and curve of his hips with fidgeting fingers and clammy palms. He felt huge to Mickey, like he;d doubled in girth and was so slippery with lube and hot that Mickey did, indeed, feel like some slutty bitch in heat with his his ass up, greedily taking everything Ian gave. “Harder,” he wheezed, his eyes screwing shut when Ian grunted and gave him what he asked.

“Noisy fucker,” Ian commented, leaning over Mickey to bite his shoulder and fuck him in harsh, fast bursts. His ass was aching like he'd been kicked, his skin stung where Ian's sweaty thighs smacked his own clammy skin, his wrists hurt and his cock throbbed and Mickey was loving every single fucking second, yelling as much. “I'm gonna come if you don't shut up.”

“So fuckin' gag me, bitch, I ain't ready for you to stop yet,” Mickey tried to snap but whined it out, moaning when a sausage-rolled t-shirt was hooked into his mouth and used like reigns; Ian situated it well enough not to have Mickey's jaw hurt, but so he could bite it, holding it tight enough to have Mickey's throat stretched and his head back, back bowing tight while he fucked him hard and fast.

“Jesus fuck, fuck, fuck!” Ian chanted and all Mickey could do, with being subdued in such a manner, was moan his pleasure and let the fire that had just burst in his groin, spread everywhere. He reached back to touch Ian's hip and the guy slowed. “OK?” he asked, dropping the gag and placing kissed down Mickey's nape.

“Yah,” Mickey coughed, “Just wanted to see if that would work as a stop thing. Keep goin'. Gonna come.”

Ian was fucking him before the t-shirt could stop the yelling and Mickey, true to his word, came without being touched, an insane blend of noises coming out of him that Ian swore through as he pounded his ass through the clenching, Mickey surely wrecking one of their pillows under him. Ian kept going, held the t-shirt and rode Mickey's ass hard and Mickey whined and groaned through it, his horny need still there and his dick not relenting at all.

“Think you could come again? I'm gonna come soon.”

Mickey made some sound of agreement, and Ian slowed to a teasing pace that had him pegging the hell out Mickey's prostate, and Mickey was burning alive. The stretch was doing his head in in the most deliriously well done way possible, his cock ready to burst again within minutes and, with a few slow thrusts and Ian's passion filled moaning surrounding him without pause, Mickey was spasming and brokenly panting through the t-shirt, grunting like a porn star and coming again with a harsh jolt.

“Fucking hell, Mick, who knew you'd like that?” Ian said with surprise, pulling out as Mickey had become impossibly tight, dropping the gag. Mickey, tired and aching, but not longer like he was going to cry if he didn't get a cock in him, turned and regarded Ian's heaving frame and his straining erection. He couldn't speak so he crawled forward and took off the condom and began licking the heavy shaft, tugging Ian's balls and swallowing his sopping cock like it wasn't as big as his arm; the t-shirt had stretched his jaw nicely, and so, he could bob and suckle efficiently enough to have Ian fucking up into his mouth and fisting his hair. The red-haired temptress' tell was twitching legs and flighty feet and as soon as he started scrabbling to keep his legs still, Mickey pulled off and tugged Ian off quickly.

“Wanna come in my mouth or on my face?”

“Holy fuck!” Ian shouted and did the latter, striping black eyebrows and hair with an overloaded expression of passion even though his smile was more than apologetic. Mickey merely raised the brow not hit and licked the wetness at the corner of his mouth. “Filthy bastard,” Ian chuckled and Mickey winked.

After using the t-shirt, which turned out to be one of Ian's, to wipe his face clean and get what he could out of his hair, he threw it at Ian's smug face where he lay on the bed with his arms under his head, “Hey, what do you know about hazelnuts?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> also, that coming twice thing? I ain't gonna lie, I'm 28 and i get curious, so i watched a video and the guy was being fucked on the floor and he came twice in two minutes without doing much more than spreading his legs and moaning like a whore, no touching, the bouncing of his dick was enough So, yeah, it's very possible ;)
> 
> i feel like Ian needs to be hefted up by Mickey and his chunky arms at some point...


End file.
